MMORPG Lore
Sitemap MMORPG Lore --- --- --- --- --- (( NOTE - I (If making THIS MMORPG) would Attempt To maintain as much 'Canon' as possible from the original 'good' Rapture - BS1/BS2/MD, and even borrow what's useful/interesting from the BAD - BaSx/SiTs )) The MMORPG is set about a Year from the events of BS2 and Minervas Den The MMORPG Company would need to direct the Rapture World Lore, starting very early (well ahead of time in the development) so that gaffs and contradictions are less likely (from lack of it all being defined). Also to avoid the Levine-ish cluster-fluck of WASTING huge amounts of time and effort on constant redirection/redesign of the story ("Measure Twice, Cut Once" - the MMORPG's Motto/Paradyme). * A serious effort to get logically/intelligently 'locked down' - so as to not let it mutate later 'for lazy convenience' ("Oops how do we fit this in now???????"). * VERY Early 'opening up' the process to Players for Input in defining the Game World Lore (The Player Creation Community to start building the database outlining the Missing History (all the stuff left VAGUE in the Solo games). That is ALOT of necessarily cohesive information, which needs to be decided upon to set the MMORPG game world situation. Various Contradictions need resolution and clarification/elaboration. This would then include Extrapolating that to base the MMORPG's further (and detailed) Storylines upon. Much would have to be subjected to Discussion to assess and decide for the consistency and completeness of the story design. A process would first be needed to comprehensively identify all the issues. (( How Consensus can be achieved will possibly be a difficult Task )). There would need to be some designated 'Company' employees to be 'key' in doing review and making final decisions (which then affect further Lore definitions). It is best to get such things decided EARLY, rather than have to change them later at much more effort and disturbance. When gaps are later found, they can be filled in, but again better to get it done right soonest (for cohesiveness). Many-Many small details (created by Players) can later be formulated following the defined outlines. Much of the game-presented story can be the 'perceptions' of certain characters -- which may not be quite true (so much of the Solo games 'evidence' was like this), so flexibility can be allowed for that type of Asset. NOTE - THERE WOULD BE FAR MORE 'perceptions' and opinions existing (about what actually happened in Rapture) than what the game writers eventually limited themselves to (vague is easier), and to facilitate their 'rather forced' game plot 'Twist'. BTW, These games never actually had an Authorative Narration, other than ONLY what the Player saw with their own eyes AT THAT MOMENT (NOT all those opinionated Audio Diaries or the lies from Atlas/Lamb). The events that led to what was 'actually seen' was hardly determinable/solid. Even what the player 'Saw' is potentially warped (By ADAM or Conditioning ...) PROBLEM ISSUE : With a LONG/DETAILED/ACCESSIBLE Player-involved early process to 'decide' the MMORPG 'Lore' - It would be disclosing all the many Lore details (SPOILER), which might be better hidden from the Players til they Play the game and get to have the fun of discovering all the many interesting things In the Game. (Unfortunately, there is no real way arond this, with the massive Player involvement in the developed game content.) Intertwined Details - a need to EARLY find/determine/decide the critical story 'FACTS" on which other story definitions then depend. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .